NXT Tag Team Championship/Title matches
2013 *January 31 - NXT: Adrian Neville & Oliver Grey defeated The Wyatt Family (Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) in the NXT Tag Team Title Tournament Final Match (vacant) *May 2 - The Wyatt Family (Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) defeated Adrian Neville & Bo Dallas © to win the Championships *May 23 - The Wyatt Family (Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) © defeated Corey Graves & Kassius Ohno to retain the Championships *June 20 - Adrian Neville & Corey Graves defeated The Wyatt Family (Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) © to win the Championships *July 18 - Adrian Neville & Corey Graves © defeated Leo Kruger & Sami Zayn to retain the Championships *July 19 - Adrian Neville & Corey Graves © defeated Leo Kruger & Sami Zayn to retain the Championships 2014 *September 11 - NXT Takeover II: Lucha Dragons (Sin Cara & Kalisto) defeated The Ascension (Viktor & Konnor) © to win the Championships 2015 *January 15 - Buddy Murphy & Wesley Blake defeated Lucha Dragons (Sin Cara & Kalisto) © to win the Championships *August 22 - NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn: The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) (w/ Blue Pants) defeated Blake and Murphy © (w/ Alexa Bliss) to win the Championships *October 22, 2015 - The Revival (Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder) defeated The Vaudevillains (Simon Gotch & Aiden English) © by submission to win the Championships 2016 *March 12 - WWE Roadblock 2016: The Revival © defeated the Realest Guys (Enzo Amore & Big Cass (w/ Carmella) to retain the championships. *April 1 - NXT Takeover: Dallas: American Alpha (Chad Gable & Jason Jordan) defeated The Revival (Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder) © to win the Championships *June 8 - NXT TakeOver: The End: The Revival (Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder) defeated American Alpha (Chad Gable & Jason Jordan) © to win the Championships *November 19 - NXT TakeOver: Toronto: #DIY (Johnny Gargano & Tommaso Ciampa) defeated The Revival (Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder) © to win the Championships 2017 *January 28 - NXT TakeOver: San Antonio: The Authors of Pain (Rezar & Akam) (w/ Paul Ellering) defeated #DIY (Johnny Gargano & Tommaso Ciampa) © to win the Championships *April 1 - NXT TakeOver: Orlando: The Authors of Pain (Akam & Rezar) © (w/ Paul Ellering) defeated #DIY (Johnny Gargano & Tommaso Ciampa) and The Revival (Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder) to retain the championships *May 20 - NXT TakeOver: Chicago: The Authors of Pain (Akam & Rezar) © (w/ Paul Ellering) defeated #DIY (Johnny Gargano & Tommaso Ciampa) in a Ladder match to retain the championships *August 19 - NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn III: Sanity (Eric Young & Alexander Wolfe) (w/ Killian Dain & Nikki Cross) defeated The Authors of Pain (Akam & Rezar) © (w/ Paul Ellering) to win the championships *November 29 - The Undisputed Era (Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly) defeated Sanity (Eric Young & Killian Dain) to win the championships 2018 *January 27 - NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia: The Undisputed Era (Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly) © defeated The Authors of Pain (Akam & Rezar) (w/ Paul Ellering) to retain the championships *April 7 - NXT TakeOver: New Orleans: The Undisputed Era (Kyle O'Reilly & Adam Cole) © defeated The Authors of Pain ((Akam & Rezar (w/ Paul Ellering)) and Roderick Strong & Pete Dunne to retain the championships and win the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament (2018). *June 16 - NXT TakeOver: Chicago II: The Undisputed Era (Kyle O'Reilly & Roderick Strong) (with Adam Cole) © defeated Oney Lorcan & Danny Burch to retain the championships. *June 19 - WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2018 Day 2: Mustache Mountain (Trent Seven & Tyler Bate) defeated The Undisputed Era (Kyle O'Reilly & Roderick Strong) © to win the championships. *July 11 - NXT: The Undisputed Era (Kyle O'Reilly & Roderick Strong) defeated Mustache Mountain (Trent Seven & Tyler Bate) © to win the championships. *August 18 - NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn IV: The Undisputed Era (Kyle O'Reilly & Roderick Strong) © defeated Mustache Mountain (Trent Seven & Tyler Bate) to retain the championships. *October 17 - War Raiders (Hanson & Rowe) defeated The Undisputed Era (Kyle O'Reilly & Roderick Strong) © by disqualification. 2019 *January 27 - NXT TakeOver: Phoenix: War Raiders (Hanson & Rowe) defeated The Undisputed Era (Kyle O'Reilly & Roderick Strong) © to win the championships. *April 5 - NXT TakeOver: New York: War Raiders (Hanson & Rowe) © defeated Aleister Black & Ricochet to retain the championships. *June 1 - NXT TakeOver: XXV: Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins & Montez Ford) defeated The Forgotten Sons (Wesley Blake & Steve Cutler), Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan and The Undisputed Era (Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly) in a Fatal Four Way Ladder match to win the vacant championships. Category:Title matches